The Extinction of Delta Squad
by Noobdude9000
Summary: One-shot. How the extinction started. How it ended. And who ended it.


_**The Extinction of Delta Squad**_

It was the year 2015, the aliens landed in Alaska. All chaos broke loose. Citizens in panic, military on edge, governors petrified. The US military managed to destroy most of the aliens while scientists studied their material and anatomy. Several years later they broke out and contacted their brethren and invaded once again. The army gathered their 10 best soldiers and made Delta Squad; the key to survival. Rico, Johnny, Angel, Thomas, Kegan, Kimberly, Jim, Liz, and Alex.

"Delta Squad here is your stop destroy the nuke the nest then get the out" "Copy" replied Rico. The helicopters landed at the waypoint, 10 soldiers ready to kill some aliens. " Can Johnny carry the drill please it is so damn heavy" complained Angel. "I don't give to craps if it's heavy, at least you're not carrying the nuke". "Kegan we told you it's not that bug, the nuke is only as big as a laptop." "At least Angel Can carry the drill, her strength is a lot bigger than her intelligence". Everyone started laughing until they heard a creaking noise coming from the other side of the hill. All of a sudden two aliens (classified as scorpions) jumped out at Kimberly and Alex. Alex quickly pulled out her knife, stabbed the creature between the eyes then pulled it out of its dead corpse and threw the knife at the others head. "Mother of God" exclaimed Kimberly. "We must be getting close to the first hive," said Thomas. Delta squad walked several kilometers until they found the first hive out of six. "Well let's go! I've been wanting to shoot something for awhile," said Rico excitedly.

The team rushed towards the enormous structure riddled with aliens ready to shred your skin and eat your organs. The aliens noticed them at the last second then started running towards the psychopathic gunman ready to save their world. "Plant the drill Angel we'll cover you" yelled Rico . She hauled ass over to the hive and quickly planted the drill. "Got it," hollered Angel. All of a sudden an alien three times the size of everyman and women rose behind Angel and grabbed her. The squad shooting the creature barely hitting it because of its rock hard shell, and the next thing they knew; it was dead and so was angel. The team rushed over too her dead corpse and mourned for a while.

Two hours past then Rico said "We cant let this happen again, Thomas get the drill" "Sir yes sir." The squad made their way to the next few hives killing one alien after another; one hive after another then it was time to end the beasts once and for all. The squad walked up to the hill where the nest was and thought oh my gosh this could be the end of their lives. "Kimberly go ahead and plant the nuke, we'll be right behind you" "Copy.' Kimberly rushed to the enormous structure and started to prep the nuke. Alex and Thomas picked up their LMG's and started spraying and praying hoping their lives would continue. Rico ran around with only his knife stabbing creatures in the skull rapidly cursed his heart out. Kegan and Johnny were launching as many explosives as they had at the aliens. Liz stayed on top of a distance hill shooting aliens with a sniper to give her squad the most cover possible. Jim was standing in the middle of the action gunning down aliens as they came with his shotgun. "Kimberly how we doing on that nuke" yelled Rico "Done, lets get away from here." The squad rushed out from the area as fast they could trying not to be stopped in anyway possible.

Rico looked back to check on Liz to see how she was fairing but she had 2 scorpions on her tail., then out of nowhere she was shot in the head with its venomous bullet, two down eight too go. Jim turned back to hold off as many aliens as possible and said "Go on I wasn't going to make it anyways, it's been an honor serving with you. " The next time they looked back his dead corpse was lying on the ground, three down seven to go. Five hundred meters till the evac zone Alex tripped on an old tree root, Kimberly and Johnny tried to save her but the aliens were faster, six down four to go. Four scorpions were in front of the last four soldiers; they shot two-bullets at Jim and Rico. Rico dodged the bullet launched at his abdomen, Jim was too slow and he had the blob of death go straight through his skull. One more was launched at Thomas and hit his foot making him unable to move. Eight down two to go. 20 feet from the evac point the chopper was coming in the pilot yelled, "go go go" as the bomb only had thirty seconds remaining. Rico leaped into the helicopter and started cheering until he saw Kegan hanging for his life with aliens clawing at his feet. Rico tried his best to pull his friend up but the aliens were stronger. Rico was the only survivor of the mission and it haunted him till his day came.

(20 years later) after the safety of humanity)"I have seen war and death and extinction and none of it is anything to joke about. My closest friends died in the final hours of the aliens. Now I don't see any reason for life anymore." Rico picked up his gun from the bedside table and shot him self in the head and thought "what is life." Ten down zero to go.

**Hope you all enjoyed this story. This was a class assignment and i thought i would have some fun with it. **


End file.
